The location of the detent in previous 5.00-In. launchers was close enough to the front of the tubes, so that a person could reach into the tube with a tool, such as a screwdriver, and recock the detent in preparation for reloading a fired launcher. The detent was thus designed so that this was the only way of recocking the detent.
With the task of providing a much longer launcher, in the forward direction, came the problem that the detent could no longer be reached with conventional tools. After firing, the detent in the lengthened launcher tube is in such a position and so far back that it would be difficult to recock with any sort of tool used inside the launcher tube and since the launcher requires a fire protection layer on or under the outer skin, a detent access door would be detrimental to fire protection.